La manada Cullen
by C. Nightmare
Summary: ¿Y qué pasaría si Nessie fuese una mujer loba y Jacob un "simple humano"? La manada Cullen está creciendo muy rápidamente y nadie sabe por qué. ¿Qué peligro acecha a Forks? ¿Y qué tan difícil puede ser, ser la Alfa en tiempos de crisis?
1. Las lobas de Forks

**_Hola! Les traigo un nuevo FanFic: "La manada Cullen" Esta vez, opté por elegir a Jake y Nessie como los personajes principales. _**

**_El primer capítulo es cortito, pues quiero que me digan qué les pareció primero._**

**_Léanlo y disfrútenlo!_**

**_C. Nighmare_**

**_Capítulo 1: _**_Las lobas de Forks_

−Esto se vuelve más aburrido cada día−se quejó Leah mientras se vestía después de la última vuelta al perímetro que bordeaba la ciudad de Forks.

Leah era mi mejor amiga. Tal vez fuera algo malhumorada, sí, pero yo la quería de todas formas.

−No nos queda de otra, Leah−murmuré acomodando mi camiseta.

Ella se encogió de hombros y corrió hacia la casa. Dejé a Leah esperando en el porche y entré. Mi madre y mi padre se estaban besando. Esbocé un gesto de asco.

−Guarden eso para la noche−me quejé. Mamá se sonrojó pero papá solo sonrió. Era el mejor padre del mundo.

Me dirigí a la cocina con tanta hambre que me habría comido la heladera y el horno, también.

−Dile, Edward−susurró mi madre, que muy seguido olvidaba que yo poseía un oído muy agudo.

−Renesmee, −dijo él−está pasando otra vez.

−¿Qué demonios papá? No puede ser, rastreamos todo el perímetro y no hay nada. NADA DE NADA.

Puse lo ojos en blanco y bebí zumo de naranja a morro sin ponerle atención. No era mi culpa.

−Esta vez fue Claire. Y tiene catorce años.

Era realmente joven. Ni modo.

−Una manada de seis. Cool−murmuré.

Ya éramos cinco: Leah, Kim, Rachel, Rebecca y yo. Pero no conseguíamos saber cuál era el factor que ocasionaba tantas transformaciones juntas.

−Es extraño, papá. ¿No crees que somos demasiadas? Quiero decir, ¿en la manada de tu madre eran tres, no? ¡Ya somos el doble!

−Lo sé. Pero se verá no te preocupes.

Fui a buscar a Leah y le conté lo de Claire. Ella se encogió de hombros y se recostó en el césped. Hice lo mismo y le fruncí el ceño.

−Me mata lo interesada que estás en el tema.

−Es tu trabajo, líder.

Me encogí de hombros.

−Ser la Alfa de la manada es más complicado de lo que creí al principio. Tal vez sea porque esta generación, precisamente, está muy alborotada.

−De veras, ¿Cuándo terminarán las transformaciones? ¿Es que todas las mujeres de Forks seremos lobas, calientes como estufas?−dijo Leah depositando una pequeña muestra de preocupación.

Me extendí sobre el pasto mojado y bostecé.

−Mi madre está muy preocupada−dije rodando los ojos.−Cuándo no.

−Al menos tienes madre, Renesmee.

La madre de Leah la había abandonado cuando ella era muy jovencita. No se sabía nada de ella.

−Además, Bella es particularmente una buena madre.

−Es muy joven−me quejé con el espíritu adolescente a flor de piel. Mis padres me habían concebido siendo ellos adolescentes.

Leah se puso de pie e hizo sonar sus huesos. Yo me senté y me quedé mirándola.

−Demos otra ronda, perra.−dijo quitándose sus pantaloncillos y luego los ató a su tobillo.−Me aburro.

−Como digas, perra−contesté, preparándome para sentir el fuego en mi interior.

···

**_Díganme, qué les pareció? Lo sigo? Espero que les haya gustado y lo sigan leyendo:)_**


	2. Nueva miembro

**_Tengo un nuevo capítulo, algo más largo que el anterior, que fue como una especie de introducción. :)_**

**_Espero que lo lean y lo disfruten_**

**_C. Nightmare_**

**_Capítulo 2:_**_Nueva miembro_

Divisé a lo lejos el pelaje gris de Leah. Ella era sin duda la más rápida de todas, y no temía hacer alarde de ello.

_Mantente cerca_, pensé (mientras estuviéramos en nuestra forma lobuna podíamos comunicarnos así), _sigue el patrón de siempre, Leah_.

A ella no le agradaba para nada eso de "hacer las cosas al pie de la letra".

_Pero sabemos que aquí no hay nada_, se quejó mientras detenía sus enormes patas haciendo surcos en la tierra húmeda, _yo creo que deberíamos extender nuestro perímetro. De seguro que hallamos la razón de las transformaciones._

_Es posible, pero por lo menos, no hoy. Hay que conocer a Claire, ¿no crees?_

_Claro, conozcamos a "la nueva". Qué divertido_, pensó con un feroz sarcasmo.

Sonreí al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco. Hicimos una carrera hasta casa−que yo perdí, por supuesto−. Volvimos a nuestra forma humana bajo la protección de los altos árboles de los bosques de Forks e hicimos el último tramo a pie.

−¿Hueles eso?−preguntó Leah, alzando el morro como si fuera aún una loba.−Creo que Bella está cocinando algo, genial, me muero de hambre.

Prácticamente, ella vivía con nosotros, pues su padre no sabía nada sobre la manada y además lo pasaba mucho mejor con mi familia y conmigo que sola en su casita.

Desde la cocina llegaba el espeso aroma a la lasagna que nos esperaba sobre la mesita. A Leah le gruñó el estómago.

−Coman−murmuró mi madre, de espaldas a nosotras, ocupada en lo suyo.

Engullimos la mitad en dos segundos. Esto de ser loba no era muy económico en lo que a alimentos se refiere. Como aún estábamos creciendo, cada una de nosotras comía como cuatro chicas normales.

Mamá puso una tarta de manzana en la mesa que olía como los dioses. Leah se relamió el labio superior y mi madre nos dedicó una sonrisa de cariño. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, porque mi padre también comía mucho.

Aunque él no fuera lobo, lo llevaba en la genética (su madre lo había sido). La manada era solo de mujeres.

Mi padre entró en la cálida cocina. Extendió su mano, amagando a tomar una porción de tarta pero Leah y yo gruñimos a la vez. Retrocedió pero segundos después lo hizo de nuevo con la rapidez suficiente como para poder llevársela a la boca también.

Estaba demasiado ocupada comiendo como para hacer algo para evitarlo así que lo dejé pasar.

−Oigan, muchachas−dijo con la boca llena−No se olviden de que hay una chica casi prendiéndose fuego. Aquí está la dirección.

Dejó un manoseado papel sobre la mesa junto a mí. Fruncí el ceño.

−¿Le has avisado al resto?−dije, al menos eso intenté decir porque sonó como "¿jas avijao a jesto?", pues la lasagna me quemaba la lengua. Sin embargo, él me comprendió.

−No, ese es tu trabajo−se dirigió a mi madre y depositó un beso en su mejilla, antes de irse.

Leah se abalanzó sobre la tarta, mientras terminaba de tragar el último pedazo de lasagna. Yo me eché hacia atrás y eructé. Las dos reímos mucho por eso.

−¿Vamos?−pregunté a Leah mientras comía, con un ojo puesto en el papel arrugado junto a mi plato.

−De acuerdo, −murmuró ella tomando algo de tarta para el camino.−pero a pie. Después de esta zampada vomitaré si corro.

−Vale.

Salimos sin apuro hacia la casa de esa chica, Claire. A todas nos parecía genial esto de ser lobas, proteger y todo eso… pero ya éramos demasiadas y cada vez se volvía más complicado. Sobre todo para mí.

−En la ronda de mañana nos alejamos del límite−dijo Leah. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta pero de todos modos contesté:

−De acuerdo. Ha de ser lo mejor… Pero no le digas a mi padre.

Asintió, pensativa. Ambas conocíamos a papá lo suficiente como para saber que eso no le gustaría para nada.

La casa de Claire era pequeña. Llamamos a la puerta, pero como nadie contestó entramos de todos modos.

−¿Hola?−musité cuando puse un pie en el lugar.

La chica estaba sola, tendida en un sofá, hirviendo como un caldo. Era pequeña, incluso para tener catorce años. Ni siquiera nos miró, pues estaba demasiado ensimismada en sí misma.

Coloqué una mano temblorosa en su frente.

−Ya es hora−dije a Leah−No le falta mucho. Quizá deberíamos estar preparadas en nuestra forma lobuna.

Ella asintió en silencio y ambas salimos al exterior, dejando la puerta abierta. Nuestros cuerpos de lobas eran demasiado grandes para esa casita.

Dejé que aquel fuego se extendiera por todo mi interior y cuando me quise dar cuenta era una loba. A mí se me daba muy bien eso de transformarme, me resultaba más sencillo que al resto. Papá decía que era una cuestión de linaje. Por algo era yo la Alfa…

_¿No deberíamos hacerla enfadar?_, pensó Leah, poco dispuesta a esperar.

_Detesto ese método. Dejemos que lo haga naturalmente._

A Leah no le quedó otra que aceptar. Se rascó la oreja con la pata trasera y rodó en el césped como un perro. A veces se comportaba de esa forma tan tonta…

_Gracias_.

_De nada_, pensé en respuesta.

En ese momento supimos que la chica adentro se había transformado pues pudimos oír sus pensamientos.

Yo entré en la casa para encontrarme con una asustada loba pequeña, con pelaje de color gris con manchas marrones. Con Leah le explicamos todo, la intentamos tranquilizar (lo que nos costó bastante) y le enseñamos a abandonar su forma lobuna, cosa que después de unos cuantos intentos consiguió.

Luego la llevamos a casa y papá le dio la bienvenida a la familia.

−De acuerdo Claire, por ser tu primera vez, mañana patrullarás con nosotras−dije, ignorando la cara de desagrado de Leah.

−¿Por qué no la envías con Kim y las gemelas?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Leah era algo gruñona y también obtusa. Le costaba adaptarse a nuevas situaciones.

−Porque es nueva−contesté sin inmutarme.−Luego te quedarás con Kim y haremos patrulla en parejas.

Asentí para mí misma. Normalmente me enorgullecía tener las cosas bajo control, siendo la Alfa la responsabilidad era demasiada para una sola persona.

−Pero en el otro grupo son más−se quejó Leah. Claire se puso algo incómoda, pues ella no temía demostrar que la idea de estar con Claire no le gustaba para nada.

−Es solamente por la primera ronda de mañana.

A Leah no le quedó otra que aceptar.

···

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	3. Una huella y un sentimiento extraño

**_Hola! Un capítulo cortísimo, lo sé. Pero es que esta historia en sí es muy corta. Es como una "mini historia"._**

**_Les recuerdo que estos personajes no me pertenecen para nada, son de SM._**

**_¡En este capítulo por fin aparece Jake! (un poco nada más)_**

**_Espero que lo disfruten!_**

**_C. Nightmare_**

**Capítulo 3: **_Una huella y un sentimiento extraño_

Junto con Claire y Leah salimos por la tarde del día siguiente a patrullar. Leah estaba particularmente entusiasta por desviarse del camino y averiguar sobre la verdad de las transformaciones.

Pero yo me negué, por supuesto. No con Claire a cuestas. Era una cosa de nosotras dos. De hecho, ella misma lo creía así.

De todos modos no pensaba hacerme caso alguno. Ella quería poner en marcha sus planes, y así quedamos. Pues sin hacer caso alguno a mis advertencias, se desvió en una curva.

_Leah, no es juego. ¡Detente!_, pensé, sin la real convicción de que ella me hiciese caso.

Esa era la razón por la que Leah podía desviarse de mis órdenes. Como yo sabía que no me haría caso no implementaba toda la fuerza a mi voz alfa. Entonces ella conseguía de esa forma arrebatarme el puesto durante un momento.

Claire me esperó en la retaguardia mientras yo le seguía. Vanamente, porque claro que no la alcanzaría nunca.

Leah se detuvo de repente y estaba segura de que no había sido por mí ni por mis órdenes. Era por algo más.

_¿Qué ocurre?_, pregunté.

_Renesmee, ven_, me dijo.

Me acerqué, pues no me quedaba de otra además de que sentía curiosidad.

_¿Captas el aroma?_

Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca de ella lo pude comprender. Sí, el aire y el suelo… estaban impregnados con el efluvio de… ¿lobos? Era realmente imposible por dos cosas: Mí manada jamás se desviaba del perímetro y además, ¿cómo habían recorrido esos kilómetros? ¿Saltando? Pues no había ningún rastro antes que ese.

Leah me llamó otra vez, para enseñarme una clara huella enorme de un lobo enorme. No había dudas respecto a qué eran los causantes de nuestras transformaciones: Lobos. Pero quedaban otras dudas. ¿Qué hacían allí?

_¿Qué demonios es esto? Leah, vámonos._

_No le preguntarás a tu padre, ¿verdad? Nos mataría._

Di media vuelta y ella me siguió. Eso había sido extraño.

Mantuve la boca cerrada respecto a ese tema con mi padre y mi madre. Me costaba mucho fingir, así que tenía que implementar mucha atención a eso. Por eso me alegré mucho cuando fui al instituto al día siguiente.

Allí no tenía que fingir nada.

Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado. De la oficina del director (frente a la cual yo estaba caminando) salió un muchacho. Pero no cualquier muchacho. Era uno tan…

No podía describirlo en palabras, pues sentí algo muy extraño. Una atracción muy fuerte y rara.

Como si todo lo demás hubiese dejado de tener importancia para mí. Sólo era él y nadie más.

Tenía el cabello negro azabache, la piel morena, unos ojos que…

Él me miró y supe que sentía lo mismo. Lo supe en cuanto le vi.

Pero Leah llegó y me tomó del brazo . Me jaló hasta nuestra próxima clase. Aunque yo no podía pensar en nada. Estaba pensando en el joven bonito. Tenía la sensación de que necesitaba volver a verlo.

···

Admito que después de esa clase me pasé todo el recreo buscándolo. Y no lo encontré. Estaba seguro de que era un alumno nuevo, pues jamás le había visto antes.

Sentía algo extraño. Como si desease con todas mis fuerzas salir del instituto, pero intenté retener ese deseo en mi interior.

Entre ese día y el anterior estaban pasándome muchas cosas extrañas.

Y las cosas extrañas continuaron.

Por alguna razón, cuando volví del colegio me encontraba completamente apática. Eso nunca me había pasado antes.

Me senté frente a mi padre y dije:

−Papá, quiero hablar contigo.

−¿Qué ocurre?−preguntó él con cautela.

Me crucé de brazos.

−¿Qué ocultas? ¿Qué es lo que no nos quieres decir?

Alzó las cejas, ofuscado por mi interrogación.

−Quiero que me digas la verdad. Pues con Leah nos desviamos del camino y descubrimos algo muy extraño.

−¡¿Que hicieron qué cosa?!−reaccionó por fin. Me encogí un poco, pero seguía firme en mi convicción. Sobre todo porque su reacción me demostró que yo estaba en lo cierto, mi padre me ocultaba algo.

Respiré profundamente, intentando prepararme para confesar todo.

−Nos desviamos del camino y descubrimos…−el rostro de mi padre era la viva imagen del miedo−un aroma extraño y una huella.

Mi padre no supo que contestarme. Seguramente no había esperado tener que enfrentarse a esta situación.

−Creemos que la clave de nuestras transformaciones…

−¿Eddie?−le llamó mi madre.−¡Edward!−exclamó en cuanto le vio.

Corrió hacia él−llevándose puestas algunas cosas−y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

−¡No te metas mamá! ¡Papá contesta! ¿Sabías de la presencia de más lobos en la zona?

Mi madre se puso blanca como una sábana. Se llevó a mi padre a la cama y volvió hecha una furia.

−¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen! ¡Jamás vuelvas a mencionar el tema a tu padre! ¿Me has entendido?

Negué con la cabeza. Me dio vuelta la cara de una bofetada.

−¡Jamás!−gritó y se fue. A consolar a mi padre supongo.

Debía admitir una sola cosa; mi madre no se ponía así por nada. Solo podía actuar así… frente a alguien que hiciese daño a papá.

**_¿Cuál es la verdad que oculta Edward?_**


End file.
